<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the rain is from your water hose but the flowers are real by Whisper018</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088892">the rain is from your water hose but the flowers are real</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisper018/pseuds/Whisper018'>Whisper018</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Getting Together, in their early twenties i think</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:48:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisper018/pseuds/Whisper018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yaya is confused. Is it actually raining or not?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yaya Yah | Hanna/Ying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the rain is from your water hose but the flowers are real</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>they'll probably be out of character, maybe.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yaya blinked.</p><p>And she blinked again when the image didn’t disappear.</p><p>She doesn’t understand what’s happening in front of her, but she is concerned for Ying’s freezing figure.</p><p>Standing in front of her is Ying, but it didn’t quite look like her. She’s used to seeing Ying in shirts, sweaters, pants, skirts and shorts. But she never saw her in a <em>suit</em>. To be more specific, a tuxedo. And Ying’s usual pigtails were let out of their bands and were falling freely on her shoulder.</p><p>And the bouquet she’s holding.</p><p>The bouquet consisted of dark red carnations, white carnations and daisies.</p><p>Everything would have struck a thought in her if it wasn’t for the rain, or was it? Yaya didn’t know and it confused her. She knew that the sun was shining bright when she baked her biscuits this morning and brighter when she went out for groceries, there wasn’t a single black cloud in the sky.</p><p>And the fact that Ying is shivering outside her door concerned her not to think about anything else.</p><p>“Um Ying?”</p><p>Ying hummed, sounding a bit forced.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Yaya bit her lip.</p><p>Said female smiled rather painfully at her, her obvious shaking didn’t convince Yaya. “O-Of course, why wou-wouldn’t I?”</p><p>Yaya didn’t know what to do or say. She obviously knows that Ying is freezing from the cold and her wet tux. She also knew that you can’t let a suit get wet. Yaya opened the door wide enough for Ying, making a small gesture with her fingers. </p><p>“Would you like to dry off inside?”</p><p>She waited patiently for the other to make a sound or movement, any gesture to indicate that they would like the idea. Seconds have passed and Ying sighed sadly, the bouquet dropping to her side. Her confusion for the situation grew.</p><p>“I did say that it was a stupid idea.”</p><p>Yaya jumped at the voice, she wasn’t aware of anyone else other than Ying.</p><p>“What do you mean <em>stupid idea?</em> It was a great idea!”</p><p>That was when the light flashed off- light? She wasn’t aware of the light, and the rain made a squeaking noise as it dispersed. Yaya blinked yet again, fully aware that it wasn’t just Ying and her. She peered her head to fully look at her surroundings and her mouth shaped an ‘O’.</p><p>Gopal, who wore his signature headband, was holding a water hose in his hands. <em>Her water hose</em>. The rain wasn’t rain but it was just her water hose to create the rain.</p><p>Fang carried Boboiboy around his shoulders while the boy held a flashlight. The flashlight must have been the light that turned off.</p><p>“Fang’s right, it wasn’t the best idea.” Boboiboy said as Fang squatted for him to get off. “And we rented the tuxedo for Ying to <em>wear</em> not for it to get wet. I have to <em>pay</em> for it to get replaced.”</p><p>Fang scowled, slowly getting up. “Let Gopal pay for it, it’s his idea.”</p><p>“In defense for myself, it was a <em>good</em> idea. You guys don’t know how to set the mood.”</p><p><em>“The mood?”</em> Boboiboy echoed. “Ying’s just going to ask Yaya out, not asking her to get back together after a break up.”</p><p>Fang wrapped his jacket around Ying’s arms. “Look she’s freezing.”</p><p>Yaya, throughout the interaction, stared at them dumbfounded. After hearing Boboiboy’s sentence, her face flushed red. She didn’t think that Ying wanted to ask her out. It surely didn’t cross her mind.</p><p>“<em>I</em> bought the bouquet.”</p><p>Ying dropped her head, a sad sigh escaping her lips. “Its okay guys, thanks for helping me.”</p><p>But the other three weren’t okay with Ying’s words.</p><p>“Ying is now discouraged Gopal.” Boboiboy fired, ponytail lashing out.</p><p>“If we just helped her <em>normally</em> none of this would have happened."</p><p>Gopal shot them an offended look. “Normally? Dey, have the two of you watched romance movies.”</p><p>Fang cringed. “Why would we watch that?”</p><p>Ying sighed again, gripping the bouquet tighter in her hands. </p><p>Yaya slowly reached out for Ying’s hands, her flushed face decreasing and increasing. The moment they touched skin, Ying flinched, probably not expecting for Yaya to reach out. She toned down the voices of the others as she took a deep breath.</p><p>“I-Is it true?” Yaya stuttered. “What Boboiboy said, is it true?”</p><p>Ying slowly looked into her eyes. “Yeah but you probably… aren’t interested.”</p><p>Yaya raised an eyebrow, her confusion returning. “What do you mean?”</p><p>Ying bit her lip, her eyes having interest on the ground. She hesitated for a moment before she forced herself to look at Yaya. “Well… you looked like you didn’t get what I was doing and you looked so confused-”</p><p>“Oh!” Yaya blushed, suddenly feeling embarrassed by Ying’s words. “I wasn’t able to think about what you were trying to do because I was confused if it was raining.”</p><p>Ying blinked.</p><p>“And I was concerned about… you.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>She fell silent alongside Ying. She didn’t need to tone done the ramblings of the others; she wanted to listen to something other than her beating heart.</p><p>Then she felt Ying clasped their hands together, the bouquet bumping in between them.</p><p>“Then,” Ying smiled softly at Yaya, “would you like to go out with me?”</p><p>Yaya mirrored the smile, accepting the drenched bouquet from Ying’s hands. “Yes.”</p><p>Ying beamed and Yaya felt herself melting from it.</p><p>“But we have to dry you off first and stop the boys from fighting.”</p><p>“Sounds great.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>